


The Dark Dragonkin

by Dragonlove2019



Category: Dragons - Fandom, Love - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlove2019/pseuds/Dragonlove2019
Summary: Born different and into a whole different world unknowingly that she doesn't even belong. Ashley, born of a dark shadow dragon and a human. Hurled into a non-magical world raise by humans, who always picked on and outcasted her for being different. But her father called on her, pulling her out of the only world she knows and bringing her to the one she truly belongs to. This is where our story starts.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my sister story she made from scratch

"Ah, my daughter, you have grown into a beautiful lady just like your mother. She was the best of mages." A deep voice purred.  
"Wha-what?! Where the hell am I?!" Ashley shrieked.  
Big, glowing purple eyes pulled out of the darkness. A warm breeze filled the dark room or cave Ashley was now in.  
"Time we awaken your powers. It's time you joined my side." The voice said proudly.  
"My father?! I have no parents. What did you do? Kidnap me to tell me who you are? You’re about 20 years late!" Ashley yelled at the voice.  
"And live on that non-magical world and work to serve other humans food! You're not even human, haven't you ever felt out of place? Besides, it's not because I didn't want you. I just couldn't find where they hid you all these years." The voice faded into a sad tone.  
"Not human? I look and feel like one." She laughed to herself. Was this guy crazy? Was he really her father?  
"Not anymore you won't." The voice gave Ashley shivers and sudden fear. A loud, rumbling sound filled the area. Her eyes widened with surprise as a great beast came out of the shadows and faced her. It looked like a monster out of a nightmare. Glowing purple eyes. Spiked horns. Sharp fangs. Smoky darkness floating around it, both black and purple. A sharp smile came to its face.  
Ashley felt fear like no other, and overwhelming power and energy filled her body. A pain in the side of her face, above her ears, her back and other places she couldn't tell where the pain was anymore or it was gone. The power was too much and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

Awakened, I recalled the words and confusion. It was like a dream, but it wasn't my eyes that fell as I looked myself over. I was barely wearing anything, but I noticed very different things about my body. My feet looked curved with dark purple claws. I wiggled my toes to make sure they were really mine. I pulled myself up off the cold ground and found there was oddly a warm fire lit nearby that I hadn't noticed until now. Shrugging that off, my eyes went back to myself. "Whoa." I said to myself as I folded out my wings as if it was natural. They were bat-like, black and dark purple colored, and easily twice as long as my arms. I took note on how I moved them without trying all that hard. Folding them back in, I thought I was done being surprised with myself, but no. I had a lizard-like tail with what looked like spikes at the end of it.  
"Ahem." I heard a deep voice near me. Turning, I found an outstretched arm holding what looked like a black robe. Right, I was almost naked. My face felt hot as I quickly took the clothing and slipped it over my head, hiding my wings and tail under the warm clothing. It had a hood that easily covered my whole face.  
"Thanks." I said nervously, knowing they probably had seen everything. A few things changed, yes, but what made me a woman was still all there. I looked up to the person that was still standing there, who was at least a foot taller than me. He was wearing what looked like underclothes, the robe I had on had to be his. Taking note that the robe I had on was warm and long, nearly touching the ground, I walked closer getting use to my new feet and a closer look at the person who been kind to give me their clothing. His eyes met mine-they were a cat like yellow. But they looked sad, like he was waiting to get hit or something. I couldn't help myself and had to hug this person. Despite nearly tripping over my own feet at my sudden movement, the embrace was warm. I could feel him stiffen then relax after a minute, accepting my embrace.  
"So.. What does the spawn of the dark lord want with me alive?" He asked carefully.  
"Dark lord? You mean that dragon that kidnapped me and claimed to be my father then did something weird to my body... I have a tail and wings now." I was half-telling myself. It was a lot to take in.  
"You're different." He said quietly. I pulled myself away from him, feeling weird for hugging the guy for so long. I felt my face redden when his face came to my level and looked me in the eyes.  
"Unlike your father’s, your purple eyes look beautiful." His voice purred. So my eyes changed as well? Well guess they’re not the normal plain blue anymore. His eyes glowed a yellow color, more peaceful than before.  
"Where am I?" I asked, now looking around what seemed to be a forest.  
"Outside the slave trade audition in the forest a little ways, Where near birds nest. I have you to thank for freeing me, your power is scary." He told me.  
"Slaves? Really am in a different World. Didn't have any where I'm from." I questioned the fact that I didn't even recall saving anyone or attacking anything.  
"What do you plan to do now?" He asked me.  
"Find out if I can be returned to normal, or what my so-called father wants from me." I told him.  
"Probably to take his place as the dark lord?"  
"He picked the wrong person then."  
"Eh, well I got nothing better to do, evil lord or not, I'll stick around. I owe you my life after all.”  
"What about family, friends?" I asked him while sitting closer to the fire.  
"Dead or slaves themselves."  
"Well this got dark fast... But it’d sure be better than being alone in this unknown place. Clothing should be our first goal."  
"Agreed." He sat by the fire as well, now in the light, he was easier to see. His hair was a dark brown and spiked on the sides, almost like he has ears, no he did have ears. I had to touch them. Oh and a tail! He's like a cat man. I shook my head at the thoughts of going over there to touch his ears if they were real. I should be thinking more on the fact that I had one now, and it felt painful when I forgot about it and sat down.  
Time passed as I stared into the fire collecting my thoughts.  
Hours passed, I had been staring at the dying fire this whole time. I was pulled out of whatever lala land I was lost in within my thoughts.  
"Time we moved, before the slave trade come looking for their lost  
merchandise." He hissed at the thought.  
"You lead...I don't know where anything is." I sighed.  
"This way." He jumped up, pulling me to my feet. I followed behind, taking notice of his tail being held high and wiggling side to side. Cats did this when happy? I let out a laugh at the thought.  
"Eh?" He stopped ahead of me, cocking his head to the side. Ears pointed up to hear better. I pulled the hood over my face, meaning to hide the big grin on my face that wouldn't go away.  
"Nothing, let's get out of here!" I hurried to his side.  
We traveled down a dirt road, that felt like it would never end. The walk was quiet, not that I would even know what to say to this guy ahead of me. The trees on both my sides were lush and green, beautiful. The common sounds of birds could be heard putting me at ease. This can't be that different, can it?  
“Can you do something about this?” His voice caught my attention from wherever it was before. Looking up at him, he was fighting with what looked like a pet collar. His eyes met mine before he looked away, frustrated. It didn't take a smart person to tell, that was a mark of him as a slave around his neck. He wanted it off, and I wanted to help him.  
Pulling my hand to my face, I looked at my new claw-like fingers. “Let me try.” I used one of my claws like a tiny saw and pulled at the hard fabric. It was cutting but it really wasn't easy, nor would I have done this with human hands. Finally the metal on the collar, came off nearly as easy as the fabric, I left it drop to the ground. I felt a painful shock, a green light lit up around the drop collar. Loud thudding sound as if someone had just been hit. After I recovered from the blinding light I found him knocked onto the ground collar back in pace.  
“Thanks, was worth a try.” I heard him sigh. “Towns not far.” He pulled at me to get my attention away from eyeing my claws. I felt silly with myself for being so lost just looking at my hands. He had to think I was really weird. No, I was weird. I didn't even know what I was getting myself into. There was also the fact I've been following a cat man. I'm too trusting. But what would he do if it had worked if he was free. Would he still help me? Or would he ditch me without a second thought.


	3. Chapter 2

“I have an idea, but you're not going to like it.” He stopped right at the sign greeting us to a town called Bird's Nest. Weird name.  
“What's this idea?” I asked, starting to feel nervous.  
“We don't have any money, but there's something you could do to help with that.”  
“I'm not stealing anything.” I quickly answered, not liking where he was going.  
“No, no. I had something else in mind. You know how much a horn or anything from a dragon would sell for?” He gave me a serious look that made me feel uncomfortable.  
Thinking about it realistically, we had no money. We would be walking into the town like beggars. “Will it hurt?” I asked him, touching the small horn I had on the side on my face.  
“Yes, I'm sure it would and chances are it may not grow back.”  
Hoping I wouldn't regret this, I let out a sigh and gave him a nod yes. “Let's do it.”  
He looked surprised that I agreed so easily. And he wasn't kidding, it was very painful. Shearing pain, the kind of pain you get when you rip off a toenail. No much worse, no words could tell you how it felt. “Are you okay?” His voice lowered.  
“Never again.” I hissed, baring my fangs. he, ripped off a part of his shirt allowing me to see his belly. I felt my face warm, I pulled my eyes away.  
“You're bleeding. I'm sorry…” he apologized. He treated my broken horn as best as he could till the bleeding stoped. he sat up and led the way into town. The housing of the town was very different than I would have even expected. They reminded me of huts or close to tents even, made from sticks grass or even mud and logs. They looked interesting, but maybe not comfortable. “That big building over there is where we are headed. Let's hurry before the townspeople flood the streets, it's still early.” The building he pointed out was at least 3 times the size, made of what looked like rock or clay. It had big windows but no glass blocking them closed.  
“Uh Princess, it would be for the best not to show your face to anyone here. Going to be lively very soon.” Princess? I questioned but took the warning anyways and pulled my hood up, hiding my face.  
The sounds of birds filled the area around me, wonderful cheerful music. I was shocked, I didn't have any words as I just kept close to the guy I'd been following. I couldn't help but feel horrible, I hadn't even asked his name. But what is with this town and the people in it? They had feathered wings on what looked like the back of their arms and legs. Their faces human but they didn't have hair, just feathers.  
“Don't stare, they will notice.”  
Pulling my gaze away from the bird-like people, I hurried to his side. They reminded me of harpies, and if so, they would be dangerous.  
Cool air blasted my face when I entered the building, and it took me a minute to adjust my eyes. The place was huge, looked like hundreds of small shops-there were even ones above my head. “Whoa, it's…” I cut myself off when I noticed the eyes from almost everyone peeking our way.  
“They don't like my kind very much.” He admitted nervously, scratching the back of his head.  
“And if they saw me?” I whispered to him.  
“They run, or we die.” He pulled away and went to the nearest merchant. “Would you kindly tell me where We can sell rare items?”  
“Go down that way, then make a left at the fruit stand.” They pointed out with long feathered arms. We pushed through the forming crowd-it felt like they came out of nowhere-and I noticed the more we went this way, the fancier things got. Clothing looked as if made from silk  
and furs. Gems and jewelry made of gold that gave me an envy feeling, wanting them or at least to try them on.  
“We’re here” I was pulled away from the shiny gems and faced a person with a deep blue robe on you couldn't see their face, but there appeared to be what looked like a blackbird’s beak sticking out from the hood. “Ahh may what do I owe the pleasure? You came here with something nice, eh?” The hooded bird asked. The beak opened again, about to say something, then stopped.  
“Yes, I heard you might have interest in something that once belonged to a dragon.” My companion told the hooded merchant.  
“Ah... yes indeed… Let’s see it, nor it not fake.” The hooded merchet was careful with his words.  
“Of course.” My companion pulled out my small horn and set it on the table between us and the hooded merchant. Picking the horn up with his dark claw-like hands, he pulled it close to his face. “Oh my, it be almost dangerous to have this! I must have this. Hmm let's say 500 gold?” The hooded merchant purred.  
“Make a bit higher and than we have a deal, it wasn't easy to get.” My companion slyly lied about my horn.  
“Well seeing how it's been kept, I'll tell you what, I'm feeling nice today. 1k gold. If you leave it with me now.”  
My companion gave me a nod before turning back to the merchant. “Alright, we will take your offer. Also would you be so kind to point us to a fitting shop for clothing? Our travels had left us looking in poor condition, don't you agree princess?” He said, turning to me.  
“That would be lovely, something to eat and a new supply of my tea would be requested.” I purred liking the idea of trying out some tea made here.  
“Oh didn't realize we had royal company here.” He bowed while handing my companion the gold coins in a bag. “No need to count them.” He happily pulled the horn close to his face.  
I felt my heart sink when I saw my companion's face. He looked too happy with the money he was handed, would he leave me now that he had money? “Shall we go now?” I asked, while swiping the bag of coins.  
“Hey, there's no need for that.” He turned to me with a bit of panic in his face.  
“Firstly let's get ourselves cleaned up, and secondly, I don't want you taking off on me just yet. I saw the way you looked at the money.” I was upset. I didn't want to be alone in this strange place. He was my only choice as for now and I wasn't going to lose it. I grabbed his arm and forced him to follow me in a random direction, hoping for the best.  
We ended up buying clothing for both of us. I got myself some special clothing that fitted with holes in the back for my wings to safely poke out of arm-like holes. He looked nice in his new clothing as well, seemingly happy about the new change. He had a long black overcoat on. The outfit felt fitting for him. His tail still poked out in his new cloths.We both dressed in dark colors I kept the robe he gave me but had it washed, they had it done very quickly. Our shopping for clothing took most of the day so we needed rest finding an inn and rented a room for the night.  
“Bird’s Nest Springs?!” I was excited about the path leading just barely outside the inn.  
“We should both wait till no one else is out there.” He shook his hand at me.  
“What?! Sorry but I barely know you!” I stepped away from him quickly.  
“Huh? Oh! N...no, I meant because you're not like the others, me as well. For you it be dangerous… and me it just be awkward.” He stumbled on his words and for once showed a lot of emotion in his face, turning red.  
I couldn't help but burst into laughter at how silly I was to think he meant anything else. “I'm sorry, you’re right. Let’s get some rest for now, and think of where we are going to next.”  
He turned and led the way without a word. His tail drop to the ground. Cats did this when upset maybe? I should have looked more into animal behavior at school. It definitely make it interesting if anyone could be read so easily.


	4. Chapter 3

I dipped my toes into the warm spring water, dropping my towel at the water's edge. I pulled and stretched out my long wings. It felt so nice. I looked at them carefully. They reminded me of bat wings? They were a dark purple lined with black. The back on each wing was purely black. I was wondering if I could really fly with the wings I had. Folding my wings back into place along my back, I relaxed in the warm water. I brushed my claw-like fingers in my hair, touching each of my horns on the side of my face. I had two on each side, one being broken to gain us a thousand gold coins.   
I was in the water for some time before I got out, drying off and putting on my clothes with my hooded robe on over them, hiding my face. Entering our rented room I saw my companion awake, sitting and staring out the window as if in thought. “Why didn't you kill me? What do you want from me princess?” He turned my way, as if he heard me enter.   
“Kill? Never, and I guess I wanted a friend.” I gave him the best answer I could think of.   
“You killed the rest of them, don't you remember?” He pressed.   
“No, I don't recall killing anyone.” I was confused now.   
“No? Well I guess the way you were on some crazy rampage… But out of everyone, you didn't kill the slave.” He let out a sigh, as if frustrated with my lack of memory.  
“Did I really do such a thing?” I thought hard, I did come too in bad shape next to him after a monster kidnapped me.   
“But a friend?” He asked, picking up his ears as if waiting for what I would say next.   
“You could start with your name.” I said crossing my arms.   
“Kuro, and yours, princess?” He looked a bit surprised with the name request.   
“Mine’s Ashley, and why call me princess? Was that your way to fill in for a name?”   
“No, it's because you are one, Your father being a dragon lord and all.” Kuro said, avoiding my gaze.  
“Aren't dragons monsters? Aren't I some monster now?” I said while walking over and flopping onto the bed, giving myself a nice view of the ceiling.   
“Do you know anything?” Kuro asked.   
“Well.. this morning I found out my father is some dragon, then I was thrown into some weird world. I wake again to find my body's changed and there's some cat man being helpful. What choice did I have not to follow him like a lost puppy? No, I don't know what the hell is going on! I have a tail and wings now! They feel so weird yet almost natural like I've always had them. Then we go to a town filled with half-bird people, I found it so hard not to stare at them they're so weird looking!” I ranted on, almost forgetting he was even there.   
“I believe you said something similar before.” I felt him move closer to me, and I looked over to take a look at his closeness sitting on the floor next to the bed. His yellow eyes glowed in the dimly lit room. They had small dark slits in the middle, I could clearly see his eyes even in the dark. “Kuro.” His ears perked at his name, I couldn’t help but giggle.   
“Yes?” He said, sounding confused.   
“I want to touch them, can I?”  
“I'm sorry, what?” He shifted to moved away.   
“Your ears, they look fluffy. I want to touch them.” I said while reaching out my hand as if to touch his ears.   
“Wahh?!” He quickly turned and moved away to put more distance between us. “You're weird.” His voice hissed.   
“You have to sleep sometime.” An evil grin came to my face. I wanted to touch his ears at least once.   
“Guess who's not sleeping.” Kuro’s voice sounded grumpy.   
“Fine, you win” I pouted. Noticing that Kuro didn't have anything to sleep on or with, I found an extra pillow and threw it at him.   
“What now?” Kuro sounded annoyed.   
“Pillow.” I huffed. He could be a little thankful.   
“Oh, thanks. Sweet dreams.”   
I couldn't help but smile before rolling over to get some sleep.   
***  
“Princess, wake up, please. We overstayed our welcome.” Kuro’s voice sounded panicked. I jumped up quickly. Smoothing out my clothing that got messed up in my sleep and throwing my hood back on, I turned to Kuro. “Whats..where too?”  
A smile came to his face as he threw on a small bag, which I wondered where he got it but didn't think much of it. Other than the bag he had on the new clothing we bought yesterday, he Reminded me of a butlers tail.   
“First I suggest we get out of this town, it is Bird's Nest. Basically the black market of trade, it wouldn't be wise to stay long.” He quickly said to pull my eyes away from wondering. I had notice his hair being wet, must have taken a bath not too long ago.   
“And why would they want anything to do with us?” I asked.   
“It's simple, we somehow came across a real dragon’s horn, attacking or even stealing from a dragon is a crime to those who worship them as their king's...plus there's the fact I was to be sold yesterday might have trouble there as well.” Kuro explained, as we headed out the door to leave.   
“But what you're saying, that means the way we got the gold was a bad thing?” I asked, touching my shortened horn. Hurrying behind him closeting the door.   
“In their eyes yes, oh I was out Geting food and I overheard people looking for us.” He jested to the bag he had.   
“Oh food, I forgot about that.” Taking note to how hungry I really was.   
“If you don't mind, we will eat on the go.” Kuro led the way outside of the inn. Something felt off, we walked into the town enjoyed our stay, but now in a hurry to leave. Eyes beat down on my back as we left the inn and headed for the opposite exit of the town. Kuro grabbed my arm and pulled me into a run for the exit.   
“Hey! Stop them!” A voice yelled from behind.Taking a peek, I caught a glimpse of a redhead with pointed ears tipped black. There was others, drawing what looked like swords. Fear pinched me and pulled me to run faster.   
We stopped to catch our breath, now a good distance away from Bird’s Nest. “Where...Where should we go now?” I asked still trying to get air.   
“Let's cut through woods here, harder for them to follow. Also, it leads us to Crafter Town. It's friendly there, but when we get there...you're going to have to make a choice.” He told me while balancing on his feet, with a bag he had been carrying.   
“This trip could take a couple of days.. ready?  
I nodded.   
“The ones who was chasing us, how far you think they will chase?” I asked him, hoping he would be left alone.   
“Most likely they will have a fox hunting us,” he sighed, “We can't stay here long. Let's move.” Kuro looked focused on getting us away from our hunter. The way he acted made me think that he might even know who it is by name. I followed behind, watching my steps.


	5. Chapter 4 - the fox, Friend or foe?

Crunching leafs, tired feet, fresh smell of incoming rain was in the forest. Sounds of smaller animals moving around us felt peaceful. I would have almost forgotten the fact we were being followed, except Kuro’s face still looked twisted with panic. I was worried, was this person following us that bad? Could they follow us this far? “Kuro, please can we stop for a while?” I grabbed onto his arm to stop him. He had been at it for at least a few hours. I felt him jump at my touch, he stopped moving.  
“I'm sorry it's just, he always catches who he's after. But stopping for a bit shouldn’t hurt.” He sighed while finding a spot nearby to sit, I followed. He looked like he calmed down a little bit at least. “Here, I forgotten but...” He pulled out the bag he had this whole time and opened it. It was filled with fruits, and what looked like bread and a pan? “Let me make us something to eat?” He seemed to question his wording as he got up and quickly grabbed a handful of small sticks and twigs. I must have dozed off while staring out at the green forest around us. Because I didn't notice he had started a fire until a sweet smell hit my nose.  
“What are you making?” I asked, pulling his attention away from the food.  
“Nothing special, just frying apples with sweet cinnamon. Then I'll stuff the bread I got. Makes for a  
tasty and filling treat. You like sweet things?” He now looked worried, as if he just now thought of the possible fact that I may not even like what he was making.  
I gave him a smile, nodding my head to make him feel better and he returned the smile before going back to his work. The sweet smell of apples made my mouth water. I had to be staring too hard because I saw Kuro shift on his feet and avoid eye contact.  
“Here, try it.” Kuro's voice sounded tired. “Oh it smells good.” I happily took it from him, taking a bite out of it. Reminded me of an apple pie only softer and chewy, also sweeter. Taking a second bite, I noted how juicy it was, and tried not to make a mess of myself. It just melted in my mouth, how did he make something so good with simplest of things?  
He sat down beside me, taking a bite of his own treat. “You did a great job I really like it.” I stuffed the last bit in my mouth enjoying the taste. I caught his eye, as he finished his. Noticing his fang like teeth.  
“Mind if I have one too? I'd thought you guys would never stop moving.” A voice came from behind, It sounded amused.  
Jumping to my feet, turning to face the unwelcome voice. I felt Kuro stiffen near me. His hair was a bright reddish orange and he had long cat-like ears but they were both tipped in black. He was taller than Kuro, I could tell that without him standing next to him. Looking at him, he looked so much more human than the bird people just like Kuro. Kuro walked toward the fox handing him one of his treats.  
“You caught us, now what?” Kuro’s voice was quite. 

“Oh thanks, the stuff you make is always the best.” He gave us a sharp grin before taking a big bite out of the treat. “Now, I got a question for you, Kuro. Why run away this time? You know what happened last time. But… This time the people you were with turned up dead and you're missing? Looks bad.” He wiped his face, because how messy he had been eating. He started to tap his hand on what looked like a hilt of a sword or small dagger he had been hiding until now.  
I felt I couldn't trust this guy and I refused to let him take Kuro away. I didn't, want to be alone in this weird place. “You can blame me for their deaths.” My voice came out in a hiss or growl. I watched his ears twitch as I caught his attention.  
“Than we have this hooded girl who ends up with a dragon's horn, that's bad too. I came to take you both back to the union.”  
An idea clicked in my head for better or worse. With what I know, people worship dragons or feared them, both could work in favor.  
“Murder, stealing of slave property. Could be Death penalty or at least service too the union shall be your punishment hooded girl.”  
“I had enough of you, fox!” I hissed throwing my robe off and quickly folded out my wings to look as if I was ready to fight. I saw his eyes fall wide open as he tripped trying to get back on his feet and he stared up at me. “This cat belongs to me now, that horn was mine to do with as I pleased! You chase us and say we’re in the wrong? You can tell what I am, can't you?” I let a sharp smile form on my face, trying not to break character by grabbing Kuro and running away.  
“You are....” He seemed to question himself.  
“As for Kuro, if need be I'll buy him, but shouldn't it be my right to take what I see fit?” I whipped my tail back and forth, trying to look as scary as I could.  
“This does change things.” He shook his head before crawling back slowly to put more space between us.  
“I could kill you.” I smiled evilly and I stepped forward, feeling my chest heat up. It was a weird feeling, but I felt I knew what I was about to do. What would come out of my mouth if I let it?  
“Princess…” I felt Kuro lightly touch me on my side. I turned to face him, his eyes pleaded with me to stop. I felt myself feeling really bad, like someone had just hit me. I lowered my wings and calmed myself down, giving him a light smile to let him know I was done. I ended up stepping back, covering my mouth. A dark purplish smoke came out of my mouth, coughing smoke after a few I felt better. I looked Kuro over, making sure I didn't’ scare him or disappoint him somehow. He gave me a shy smile, which made me feel better.  
“A slave tames a wild dragon, to save me of all people.” The fox half-said to himself while he picked himself off the ground. I eyed him to make sure he wasn't going to try anything or attack. “I'll take my leave. Sorry for the trouble Kuro… Princess, your request to have kuro will be taken to the general.” The fox bowed his head before quickly running back in the direction of Bird's nest with his tail between his legs.  
There was an awkward silence as I picked my robe off the ground, brushing off the leaves and dirt. I took note that I didn't need to hide myself from Kuro so I fixed it up as a pillow near the fire. The sweet smell of the food was still there, it made my mouth water, I wanted more. “Shall we make camp here? Been rushing through this forest all day, it be dawn in a few hours” I asked Kuro who seemed in deep thought. “We can stay.” Kuro told me without moving


	6. Chapter 6

I had waken up and it was at late night, how long was I asleep or how long till the will sun rise I couldn't say. Kuro was sound asleep, the fire’s coals dimly lit. He look so comfortable, his shoulder length brown hair fell neatly even while he was asleep. His fluffy ears, I could touch them now. An evil smile came to my face, but not wanting to risk waking him up now. A different idea came to mind. 

“Why not” I said to myself. I unfolded my wings, and gave them a few hard flaps pushing myself off the ground. It didn't take me long to get the hang of it. I pushed off into the sky above the treetops, giving myself a view of everything. My eyes somehow allowed me to see very well even at night. My eyes locked onto a nearby campfire, I could tell someone was there but not who or what they are. Being too close to where me and kuro was at, I slowed my wings to try and land carefully. Crashing, eating some dirt and lefts. Jumping up I went to visit to see who was so close. 

“Oh it's you fox, why are you here?” I question. 

“Heh, I didn't wake a sleeping dragon now did I? So I stayed my distance...but I do have something for you.” He opened up and pulled out a golden key, and extended his arm as if to hand it to me. I walked over to take it from him. 

“What's this?” I asked looking at the key. Not sure if I could trust anything about this guy. 

“It's the key for kuro, taking off the Collar he wears breaking the mark of the slave, it's a strong spell. only the key can free them or as proof that your own them.” 

“Thanks, and of course I'll give this too him and free him right away” I felt happy that I could do this for kuro. 

“I thought you wanted him, Chances are he will run away never to be seen again.” The fox looked surprised at my words. I childishly stuck my tongue at him and flew up into the sky back to where 

kuro was sleeping. I was in too much of a hurry I crashed hard into the tree that kuro was sleeping on. 

. “What are you doing?” He hissed covering his ear, probably thinking I was trying to jump him. 

“falling with style, but really we should get moving.” He pulled himself to his feet and grab his bag, along with my robe. He didn't even question me once, maybe I'm not the only one who is too trusting. I hide the key, fearful that he would actually leave. I will give it to him later, but for now I'll keep it safe. Yes with that it be will fine, won't he be happy when I give him this? I can't help for feelings guilty that I haven't try giving it to him right away. 

“It's this way.” He sleepily walked. Ahead of me. He's going to slow I thought to myself. “kuro...you're not afraid of heights right?” He pecked his ears and looked my way, “no why?” 

“Than let's fly!” I ran and hugged him tightly, flapped my bat like wings pulling us off the ground. “WHA?!..What are you doing??!” Kuro yelled in surprise. “This should be faster and harder for anyone to follow us?” I laughed in amusement that I had scared him awake. It was surely harder to fly with kuro, he wasn't as heavy as you would think. Could be my wing power or he doesn't eat enough. On a side note the night sky felt nice, and kuro was so warm to hold onto. I wouldn't allow myself to drop him, I may have even been hanging too tightly but he didn't complain. Didn't take me long to spot what looked like a city not too far off. I glided down to the ground, landed better than I did the last few times. I did feel a bit winded from all the work flying. Happy to have not eaten dirt this time. I can fly! I smiled proudly at myself. Kuro gave me a look, the way you look as if someone had done something odd. 

“your crazy” kuro said while catching his balance from just touching the ground. “Here” kuro had his arm extended to me holding the black rode out to me . “Thanks.” I took it and quickly wiggled into it.

“We should walk normally into town.” Kuro suggested. 

“Uh sure, that would be best.”

He stretch out his arms, yawning letting himself wake up.

“let's buy tickets and get off this island.” He started heading towards the town after Getting his bearings straight. Easy for me to tell, that he didn't like flying as much as I did. His ears twitching “Gah!” Kuro hissed and jumped backwards hitting me. 

“The hell?” I questioned him. 

“Uh...it was a bug touching my ears, they are sensitive.” He shyly told me. Now walking in a faster pace to the town. 

As we walk a fresh salt water smell hit my nose mixed with the smells of the forest. “We near water?” I questioned. “yes crafter city, is a boat port that leads to other islands.. we are leaving this one, it work out for both of us this island belongs to the water Dragon.” I could tell he was looking for something as we stepped onto the stone road leading to the town. The place looked completely different than birds nest, cleaner, brighter and well built. Pulling my hood to better cover my face, I walked closer to kuro.

“What's our goal here, just pay for a ride and leave?” I asked trying to peek under my hood at him . I could barely see his glowing yellow eyes. They definitely looked brighter at night, I was curious how old kuro was he had to maybe close to my age. Still has a boyish face, doesn't look heavy build. I shook my head, I really need to keep my eyes from wandering. “Yes, this towns home to many slave owners and the beast-less race. They’re know for the building and tool crafting, in turn makes them very dangerous…Some even mages.” Kuro told me with his voice lowered.

“Beast-less? Mages? that monster, said my mom was a mage.” I told him looking anywhere but him. The stone building looked really amazing. 

I kept looking around at the town we entered, there was movement all around but not allowing my gaze to wander too much I've followed behind kuro. I started to feel restless, feeling eyes beat on my back. “Didn't you say this town was friendlier?” I questioned feeling uncomfortable with the eyes around town. “It is, but still not one we should stick around.” Great a town that probably wants to kill us as well, what could go wrong? We pushed on down the streets filled with people most of them have ears, wings and even tails.

“Can we pass by the shops over there and get something to eat?” I touch kuro’s arm to get his attention. We are near the docks but the smell of food was overwhelming. “You're asking me?” He questioned before turn a quick right and headed toward the wonderful smell. We went to a restaurant called Fish Delight fresh daily. Kuro tail went wild ears popping up at the sign. “This one please.” Kuro purring. “Of course, let's eat!” He looked so happy about eating sea food how could I say no? I ended up ordering crab soup for myself. Kuro got a whole fish on a large plate. He look way too happy when they put the plate in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

We left the restaurant paying 20 gold for our meal. There was cheering and yelling was coming from ahead. I couldn't make out what was being said but there was a crowd forming around what looked like a bear cage. We got closer so we could see better kuro was staying close by not to get lost in the crowd. “This Monster! Will no longer plunge our town, nor get near our beautiful water Queen! We will be selling this thing at the auction as a slave! It take for a nice trophy and pet, harmless in its bounds! No flames will be spilled, No fire will rage our homes and houses! Away with this Dragon kin and to be locked away forever!” A deep annoying voice yelled above the crowd, looking at who the voice was coming from I let myself laugh it was so stupid it was funny. The voice didn't fit at all he was a short stubby man, with big round ears too the point it was almost cute. Kuro gave me a judging look, I snapped out of it after my eyes saw what was in the cage, and what he meant by Dragon Kin. It was a young man with dark crimson horns and wings, he looks mostly human. “Kuro, we have to help him.” My voice came out quite dark and angry. He was like me, but locked in a cage I couldn't allow this to happen. “But that is...Well if we must have to help him be careful, don't you regret this.” Kuro seem to understand how I felt. Seeing someone like me caged like an animal, wonder if there as lost as I am but with worse luck? I pushed my way into the crowd, kuro followed close. “Excuse me sir!” I yelled when I got close enough to the short, fat mouse like man. I pulled my hood to make sure my horns wasn't showing. “Ahh yes my lady? May I help you.” He seems so jolly showing off his catch. “How much would this dragon Kin cost?” I asked looked at the angry eyes of the red dragon, his hair was even a dark red, his clothing looked it bad shape. He was most likely attacked, than caged I had to help him. “Hmm young lady this prize may be too much for the likes of you, but let me amuse you. Give me 700 gold now I'll let you have the monster.” He smiled Evily. Near by people gasped at the price. “So expensive..” a voice from behind said. “Kuro!” I hissed. “Yes princess.” he walked over and handed me the bag. “I kept enough for the boat trip there's enough left for your new pet.” He hissed quietly. I raised the bag in the man's face. “And if I wasn't some commoner that did have the money… So can we get him out of the cage.. so much harder to travel like that.” I tried to sound as mighty as If he was under me. “I'm sorry! I didn't realize we had loyalty walking around town I would have dressed better.” He looked himself over, as if we committed a crime. “Ahh yes, I normally don't like to stick out when I'm visiting towns but this caught my interest, may i have him.” Take the gold he turned to someone behind him. “Put the collar on it.” He wave him off while they open the gate and forcefully clipped collar around his neck. I watched as they attached a chain to the collar, than dragging him to us. “Here my lady, this is the item of proof of ownership.” He handed me a small red rose hairpin, It was pretty. “Thank you sir” I bowed my head and took the chain, from the other guy was gave out a scary feel about him. I quickly moved away from the crowd, as they stare at us leaving. “Princess what's do you plan to do with our new friend?” Kuro ask as he match my walking pace. “First we get the hell out of here than we get the chains off.” I hissed, it felt so wrong to be dragging anyone around but I didn't dare take them off around the people in this town. “You would free me?” A voice came from behind. It had to be the red dragon. “Ah, yes 'tis was the plan.” I felt him slow down so I gave the chain a small pull, too keep him moving. “Sorry let's keep moving.” Kuro let out a sigh. “All that money just throw away.” 

“Yes and I would do it again, plus was my money to do with as I pleased.” I happily told him as we neared the port. 

“But why the monster in the cage? Don't you fear me at all. I could kill you.” The red dragon Hissed from behind. 

“You're not the only monster here, besides if you plan to kill me you should do it after your out of your binds.” For some reason I felt happy saying that, calling myself a monster. I've always been different and outcasted why not fully embrace it and have a friend or two as weird as me? 

“Yes we like a room for 3, yes a trip to the other island” kuro was talking to the ticket salesman. I was tuning them out. 

“What..do you mean?” The red dragon questioned. 

“It be easier to show you.” I turned and check how kuro was faring with the tickets. He got us a room, it was a small one we could all use. Lucky they allowed us into the ship right after we bought our tickets. The ship was to depart in a few hours. No one questioned me, when we entered one being chain like an animal. No one care, it was an uncomfortable feeling. The workers on the ship didn't even question while I hid my face, I thought this would be harder. We entered the room we had bought it was nice and clean had a bed, also its own bathroom. Just like we had bought a room at an Inn. “It's driving me crazy Kuro let's get this junk off of him!” I hissed as the door was closed behind us. We fought with the chains and collar, and then carefully took the binds off his wings. He was quite the whole time. “Feel better?” I asked throwing the last bit of the bonds in a corner. Kuro relaxed into the bed, looking as if he was now bored. “Ah! But now that we're out of the creepy towns eyes… my Names Ashley and this lazy cat is kuro. What's your name?” 

“Hey! I'm not that lazy” kuro hissed. 

“Sorry, my name's Aiden. I'm a dragon Kin of the fire dragon my name means little fire. I had a run of bad luck with the normal people and here I am.” He bowed his head thankfully. 

“If you don't mind would you travel with us for a while, you could be useful.” I asked worried he just want to leave. 

“I see no problem with that, I feel better already..I could have ended up in a much worse place.” He looked out into space as if imaging a horrible thing. 

“Guess I'm the the only normal one here now?” Kuro laugh to himself. 

“What's that mean?” Aiden asked. 

“Oh that's right, well it is only us in here.” I half said to myself. I pulled the rode over and off allowing my wings to unfolded. It felt nice like when you would move your legs after a long time and it feel great. I pulled the red hair pin and clipped it into my dark black hair, it fix nicely I'd use it too keep the hair out of my eyes. 

“Your!” Aiden jumped back away from me. He spooked me and I jumped as well, my right wing hiring something off the wall in my surprise. 

“Don't scare me like that!” I hissed but laughed at myself for scarring so easily. 

“How are you even here?!” Aiden sounded like he just seen a ghost. 

“That was an interesting story.” Kuro was watching us with amusement. 

“Did i do something wrong?” I questioned. 

“No, No last thing I thought I see the child of the Dark dragon and the top mage Silver.” Aiden shook his head. 

“Sliver? Would That be my mom, how could I met her?” I asked wiggling my tail happily. 

“Princess you don't want to.” Kuro shook his head sadly. 

“Later than, I'm tired.” I said pouting. I went over to the 2nd bed and made myself comfortable. 

“But the idea…” I sighed. 

“Ashley, sliver is the one who killed you.. or at least tried too.” Aiden told me. 

“Get some rest, we set you up with some better clothes later… you're not injured or anything are you?” I asked Aiden sitting up In the bed folding my wings around me as if using them as a blanket. 

“No my dragon regeneration power will take care of it, thanks.” Aiden sat on the sofa that was in our small room. He outstretched his Red feathered wings. Looking more carefully you could tell he only had two horns on his face but they were long as if he had ears. 

“What is it?” Aiden questioned me. 

“Nothing just noticed you have feathers, forgive my staring.” I apologize. 

“Just ignore her she crazy.” Kuro purred. I stuck my tongue at the back of his head. Aiden smirk at us. 

“Well goodnight you two.” Aiden flopped loudly into the sofa. 

“Night” Kuro replayed.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into a building, it was a restaurant, I worked here. I hated, it, but needed to work to pay off my foster parents rent. Now that I was of age and out of school, I had to bring home money. It all went to them, in return I get a house to live in. I didn't have friends, I kept to myself and my dreams of doing something, anything other than serving jerks food. I would go home, or the library and stay for hours. Stories and fantasy books where my life. 

I sat up in bed, the room was dark my eyes fuzzy from just waking up. Clearing my head, I recalled the past few days. I've meant with a monster, my body changed. I've met a cat man, and now someone else like me. I yawned, moved out of bed. After I found my robe I left the room to get some fresh air. 

Once outside I leaned on the rails and looked out into the dark sea. We had set sail when we were asleep, how far or how much longer would it take. That I don't know. 

“While hello there..Missy, why we up so late?” A creepy voice from behind. 

They leaned on the rail beside me. 

“I do what I want, why do you care?” I hissed at the new person. Looking over to them they had messy gray hair with fuzzy long ears. His eyes glowed gray in the dark, they make me uncomfortable. “Can’t a old wolf ask why a young lady is by herself, on a wonderful night like this?” His voice was too close, he was too close.

“Get away from me.” I hissed. Moving away from the stranger.

“Aww.. Come on I was just wanting to have some fun. Scare of the big bad wolf?” He laughed as he reached out to touch me on my back, It Gave me shivers. “I said to GET AWAY!” I yelled at the very close wolf.

“You best Leave her alone if you want to keep your life, Dog.” I heard a new voice, and his voice made me feel so much better. “You going to do something cat?” he growled.

“I won't have too, I'm saving you from her.” kuro calmly told the wolf. He was right I was about to attack him, my claws were almost begging for blood, I am a monster. The wolf looked my way before backing off from me. “You're Right that girl something isn't right about her.” He turned and left.

“Thank you..kuro.” I looked back out into the sea.

“It would have been bad if you lost it on the ship.” kuro sighed.

“I..I wanted to take his face off with my claws, It has to be something that monster did to me.” I hissed. 

“Well you didn't do anything so it's fine, want to head back?” Kuro asked me.

“No not yet I wouldn't mind staying out here longer, It is nice out here. Given that no one else comes to bug me.” I told kuro. 

“I'll leave you be then.” kuro started to leave.

“Please stay?” I begged him. He stopped in his tracks, coming to lean on the rail beside me. 

“Ive wanted to ask you something. I didn't pull my eyes away from the sea.

“And that is?” He sound curious.

“If we could remove your collar, what would you do next?” I asked him. 

“I couldn't say, Not like I belong anywhere. Why do you ask?” Kuro replied.

“That fox, from the other day I ran into him again..I don't know if I can trust him but he gave me something… but I don't want to keep anything from you, But honestly I had a thought of not even giving it to you at all.” I told kuro. I pulled the golden key out from under my robe. I felt my heart beat faster, I really was scared he be upset with me. I looked over to kuro, and he just smiled at me.

“I'll take that from you, but that isn't mine… It belongs to someone I know.” Kuro laughed as he took it from me.

“Than can we give it to your friend?” I asked

“No we can't give it to her anymore, She was killed for running away.. It was my fault.” Kuro sighed. “She.. was so young, maybe 12 years old just taken from her family...I wanted to help her escape to be free again.”Kuro looked down at the golden key. 

“Her name?” I softly asked.

“Carrot.. It was Carrot.” he smiled.

“Carrot, that's an interesting name.” I told him. 

“Nah, It's very fitting for a Rabbit like her.”

There was a long pause as we both looked out into the sea. Nothing but the sound of water crashing on the sides of the ship. Kuro let out a sigh, I looked over and watched him pocket the key.

“A bell..” kuro whispered.

“A bell?” I asked.

“Yes..My collar was bounded by a bell, that fox lied to you..Thank you for the thought, it was really nice. I'm heading back we shouldn't leave Aiden alone for long.” Kuro Headed back inside, I gave the sea one last look before I followed behind. My thoughts ran wild on the way back to the room. What kind of cruel thing happen to this little girl named carrot. She was killed but the way kuro acted they had to have been close. When i think about it when we first met the fox he said something about running away before and he knew what had happen. 

I entered the Room behind Kuro, Aiden was already awake. He was taking down the curtains off the windows.

“What are you doing?” I questioned.

“Heh! Im making myself some clothing, It's free and i can make it how I want.” He purred.

“Out of the curtains, okay..” I sat back onto the bed and watched him work. He had somehow found himself a sewing kit and was quickly tearing and sewing what looked like a shirt now.

“Do you want help? I can sew.” Kuro hopped beside Aiden.

“SuRE!” Aiden said excited. 

While they both worked on the boring sewing project they had started. I chose to take a nap.

~~~~

“I LoOkkk Fancyy, Oh so Fany! Aiden Yelled.

“Will you keep it down, you lizzard.” Kuro Hissed.

“Its Fancy Lizard to you Sir.” Aiden purred.

“Our Princess is asleep. Can't you see that?” Kuro sounded annoyed.

“You mean Your Princess, and It's my Master. Aiden Laughed.

“Why did I allow this idiot to drink the alcohol?” Kuro hissed.

“YOu! Youu! Drank it tooo!” Aiden giggled.

“You Drank 10 of them! You idiot I had the one, and one doesn't get you drunk.” kuro was definitely annoyed. I was awake but I didn't feel like getting up it was too funny hearing them talking. “Ten? Tennnn that's nothing for the oh so powerful Aiden the Fire Dragon is my Grandpa, my pa that hates meh, meh don't need HIM!” Aiden went on.

“Arent you part wind dragon? You can tell because of the feathers.”Kuro asked.

“Yes my Pa had some kid with a human and that led to daddy, daddy went with the wind dragon and BOOM! There was me, im like uhh 50% fire uhh 25% human and 25% wind dragon! I did a math thing, I did a thinG!” Aiden laughed himself silly.

“Well Sounds about right to me, you did a math thing..I'm proud of you.” Kuro sounded some what amused.

“Stop calling me stupid! You! You! Pussy Cat!” Aiden hissed.

“Stupid? I said idiot...Note never allow the lizard to drink, ever.” Kuro sighed.

“Pudy cat, I feel fun..funny.” Aiden voice lost all its cheerfulness. 

“Ehhh?! No, No, NO! Don't you dare get sick on me!” Kuro hissed. There was loud stomping sounds. I had to get up and look at what was going on now. Kuro was dragging Aiden into the bathroom. It looked odd seeing it, Aiden was much bigger than Kuro. An awful sound came from the bathroom making my stomach jump. Flushing sound followed.

“Feel better?” Kuro asked.

“Yaaa…. Thank you.” Aiden answered.

Kuro walked out of the bathroom shaking his head, his eyes fell onto me.

“Oh, good Morning Princess.. Sorry if the idiot and I woke you up.” kuro sighed, sitting down on the bed next to mine. I couldn't help but laugh, they are so silly.

“Princess?” Kuro ears perked. He must have noticed where my eyes went because he covered his ears and plopped onto the bed looking away from me.

“Wha..What?” I questioned.

“Nothing.” Kuro hissed.

“I Ship It, WeeEee.” Aiden fell onto the floor outside the bathroom.

“Aiden? You okay?” I asked.

“OH! Oh, look what I did Ashley.” Aiden jumped to his feet showing off his new outfit.

He had on a white shirt, red jacket and tie, Also had on what looked like blue jeans.

“How did you make that?” I asked surprised.

“Curtains, bed sheets and I may have ruined the bottom of the blue sofa.” Aiden rubbed the back of his head smiling. Aiden fell to the floor, than started to madly laugh at nothing.

“The hell?” I questioned.

“We..got into the alcohol princess.. I..sowwie.” Kuro’s voice sounded funny making me turn my head to where he was at. He was sitting crossed legged on the bed, his tail wagging side to side. His face had a silly grin and was reden. I wasn't a drinker but I Could tell something was odd about him right away. He looked so silly, I had this smile that wouldn't go away.

“Are you feeling okay Kuro?” I laughed.

“I'm no lightweight, One drink is nothing!” he pouted. 

“Hehe..HAhA I got the pussy cat drunk, silly cat that one drink was loaded!” Aiden was still laying on the floor dying. What am I going to do with the two of them.

“I hate...you lizzard idiot.” Kuro hissed. He layed on his belly looking down at Aiden, his tail lowered like he was about to jump him. 

“I'm not just a lizard, I could be a bird too! Right right see my fancy, noo.. My Pretty Wings there so lovely.” Aiden hugged himself and smiled weirdly. I shock my head they're both weird. 

“Bird? Kitty cats eat birds.” Kuro purred.

“Eww I would taste bad, you don't know where i've been like i do!” Aiden laughed.

“Idiot, you wouldn't even be worth eating.” Kuro purred, his ears flatten. 

“Heh, like you could even handle this!” Aiden jumped to his feet only to fall on his face.

“You're right, I can't handle an idiot like you.” Kuro laughed. Aiden sat up and blew a small flame from his mouth, he smiled to himself. 

“Id roast you if I knew that I wouldn't upset our Dark Princess, She would murder me! Oh I like to feel her power.” Aiden was staring dead at a lamp in the corner of the room. Kuro let out a hissing sound and was eyeing Aiden evilly. 

“Why does this thing keep looking at meee?” Aiden Crawled over to the lamp and started waving at it. 

“It likes you Aiden.” Kuro replied.

“OH!” Aiden jumped up ripping the lamp out of its place and hugged it. I slapped my forehead, was he for real right now? I can only handle so much before i started to think I was crazy myself.


	9. Chapter 9

I exited the room we had rented on a ship leading us off the island away from Crafter city, we was heading to a place called Flying bay. Cant one place in this would be named somewhat normal? But then again what is Normal, I've seen some weird things that would have made anyone lose their mind. Locking the door behind me, I didn't want two Drunken weirdos getting themselves into trouble. I went to go pick up some food for all of us, using the last bit of gold we had. Lucky we be at the other island by tomorrow, we won't have to go hungry long. I hurried back to our room, it felt weird with all the eyes looking my way. Was i so weird they had to look at me? When I look at them I see things like half animal people and other weird things I can't even put a name too. My eyes landed on what looked like a fluffy little Sheep. Oh it was so cute, Oh it was someone's child. 

“LADY!” It called out to me.

“Hello there” I smile at it. I wasn't sure if it was male or female. But it was so cute.

“Do..Doo you know the way to the lobby.” The sheep asked.

“Yes, it's down this hall and take a left you can't miss it.” I told the sheep.

“Thank you miss!” They took off running down the hall i just came from. Maybe that's why i'm so okay with this weird world. Seeing the cute things, like how kuro’s tail wiggles when he's happy. 

“I am crazy.” I shook my head. I am thinking weird things again. It was normal for them to have animal like traits and i'm here calling it cute. Than there's that thing over there, it looked like i may have been a turtle? It was an ugly old man with greenish skin. He had an oddly long neck with loose skin it just looked awful. I pushed past him and went into my room. I was greeted by Kuro who was still acting silly. Aiden was now kissing the lamp he had, making me question if this was a normal thing a drunk person would do. I set the food down on the end table between kuro’s and my bed. I picked a jug of milk out of the bag and set it near Kuro. He gave me a weird look before swiping it, like I just handed him something that was already his.

“Aiden want something to eat? I grabbed us fried Chicken, some muffins with honey and fish sticks. Oh and I also got some strawberries to eat.”

“All I...need is….her..lampie.” Aiden didn't move.

“Oh..kay.. Kuro how about you?” I looked over to see that he had finished all the milk, he had a nice milk stash. Licking his lips, he smiled at me shakieng his head no.

“Well more for me than.” I ate my fill leaving enough for the other two if they changed their minds. Aiden was still was playing with his lamp friend, Kuro was curled up into a ball taking himself a nap.

~~~ 

The rest of the day dragged on, Kuro remained asleep, Hours past before Aiden came too and discarded his lamp friend. I ended up sleeping later that night, didn't wake like I did yesterday. Today is the day we will be arriving at flying bay, I wonder what kind of place it was. 

“We be there soon, I already have everything packed.” Kuro told me.

“What happen yesterday? I had some weird dream of having a wonderful girlfriend but then she turn into a stupid lamp.” Aiden growled.

“Idiot.” Kuro hissed.

“Best that you don't know.” I laughed.

We left our room and joined the forming group that was waiting to exit the ship.

“There it is.” Kuro purred.

There was a big port with boats and ships to many to count, buildings all of wood so many colors it was pretty.

“This is the Air Dragons territory, I've only met a few of the dragons and she's been the nicest of them. Maybe its because shes my mom. Would you like to meet her?” Aiden asked.

“Thats an idea, I wouldn't mind asking if she knows anything about the dark dragon.” I replied.

“You sure that's a good idea? Not many people can get near any of them.” Kuro said.

“Nah it be fine, Its my mom plus I know the way, but you will have to fly with me or Ashley.” Aiden told kuro who seem not so happy with the idea.

“Lets do it!” I purred.

“Great! Where headed to the Sky Pit!” Aiden smiled.

“Your kidding right?” Kuro was shocked.

“YUP! We jump in and followed the right path its the fasters way to get there.” Aiden smiled.

“And if we take the wrong path?” Kuro asked.

“Uh death, you die but thats why only me and ashley can did it, it takes flying to get in and out safely.” Aiden mocked.

“Well dont fly too fast im not all that use to my wings yet.” I told Aiden.

“Wha? What how? How can you not be good at flying?” He looked me over.

“I only got them less than a week ago.” I told him. Aiden gave me a weird look, shaking his head.

“Why don't we just go now? I’ll Grab the Cat, don't want to forget the Princess favorite pet.” Aiden smiled at me. Kuro looked annoyed but didn't say anything. He jumped Kuro and hugged him from behind, outstretching his large feathered Wings. Everyone around us jumped back, Aiden was fast. He was up in the sky already heading for the island.

“Hell, Why not.” I laughed. I pulled the Robe off and let my wings out free. Fear hit me as soon as i saw the eyes around me, they didn't care what Aiden had done but as soon as they saw me it was as if I had just killed someone. 

“MONSTER!” A voice yelled. 

“IT'S A SPAWN OF THE DARK LORD! RUN!” A different Voice yelled

Monster, Evil, Murder, Spawn of the Dark Lord, Kill, Burn it, don't allow it to live. Voices all around me, my heart sank it felt awful. It reminded me of my times at school being bullied. Weirdo, Loner, Creepy, BookWorm, Know-it-all, Teachers pet, Parent-less, Nobody, Unwanted, Friendless. Many things i've been called, it was a whole new level being called a monster. My vision went fuzzy, tears filled my eyes. What was wrong with me I thought i got over the name calling years ago. This shouldn't bug me, I forced myself away from the wild animals around me. Some even trying to hit me and grab me.

“LEAVE ME ALONE OR ILL KILL YOU ALL” I Hissed. I surprised myself when a Dark Purple flame came out of my mouth. They all went quiet and gave me the space I needed to fly away. Aiden was almost at the island already, I hurried to get away from that ship and the eyes that followed me. They were the Monsters, not me they should look in the mirrors. 

“What took you so long?” Aiden asked.

“Nothing.” 

We Went over the town, looking down at the many different buildings. There was eyes all over pointing up at us. I could feel the hate and fear when people saw me, it was very odd feeling. 

“Watch the claws idiot!” Kuro hissed. 

“Tickle, Tickle!” Aiden laughed. I hugged my robe as I flew behind Aiden me Kuro. Kuro really didn't look happy and Aiden too happy. I was lucky to had at least made a few friends in this place, what are my goals? Do I really want to become some evil lord? What is union, why does that make me so uncomfortable. I need to learn to control my new body hopefully the Air dragon has some answers for me.


	10. Chapter 10

Boom! A cracking sound rain though the sky, it made my ears rang. I felt a throbbing pain in my left wing. It became increasingly hard to fly. 

“Aiden! Princess!” Kuro’s voice yelled. The ground came quickly, much harder than my crashes in the forest. My face felt hot and it stinged. Pulling myself to my feet I found it hard to think or tell what was going on anymore. A warm liquid trickled down my face. Was I bleeding? What happened? I tried to keep myself on my feet I felt dizzy, no I can't lose control I'm leaving here with Aiden and Kuro. I tried Flapping my wings to get airborne again, but it wasn't working out for me. Sharp pain, came from my wing again. Looking it over there was now a hole in my wing, blood dripping into the ground. I panicked my heart gave me a painful pinch. Can I fly again? I wondered to myself. 

“Ashley!” Aidens voice was near. 

“We have to get her out of here NOW!” Kuro hissed. I felt myself being dragged away, I allowed it. 

 

“Ashley, Ashley awaken. Your true power you have. You are not weak!” A deep voice told me. 

“Princess..you okay?” Kuro was close, too close. 

“Wha? What! I think so?” I questioned looking around me to see where I was feeling my face warm. 

“You have some freaky healing powers.” Aiden laughed as he hoped off a big rock he was sitting on. It had looked like we was on a mountain side, sun was bright in the sky. How long was I out?

“Do you remember what happen?” Kuro sat beside me, his deep yellow eyes starring at me with curiosity. 

“I was...hit by something… a lot of people around me, a lot of noise... My wing! I turned to look myself over, it was as if nothing had happened. 

“Jackpot!” Aiden beemed. 

“What the idiot was saying, someone had shoot you, we got too you as quickly as we could. Dragged you away from the crowd. You kept walking with us but you wasn't with us.” Kuro’s voice was soft. 

“Than you went all scary on us and started glowing and stuff! Your wounds healed but your eyes darkened.” Aiden told me looking me over to make sure I wasn't going to do anything weird. 

“I..er.” I started to say something but Kuro stopped me. His hand touched my forehead, he smiled at me. 

“Just want to know if you're feeling better...the idiot wants us to keep moving.” Kuro was searching for a sign, Making note if we was going to rest or leave. 

“I'm good now, thank you.” I pulled myself up onto my feet. I notice I was still hanging onto the robe as if it was a stuffed animal. I let out a sigh, slipping the robe back on I felt better. I nodded for them to lead the way. Aiden was the first to respond taking the lead. I followed behind, the breeze felt nice in my hair. 

“Princess.” Kuro’s voice came from beside me. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. 

“Sorry...I thought you like to know. Your horn grew back.” My hand raced to check feeling my side of my face. It was there, the horn that had been ripped off was back. 

“When? How?” I questioned. 

“Not sure honestly, could have been when you healed your wing and head..you landed really hard.” Kuro sounded upset. 

“Ah Choo!” Aiden let out a loud sneeze. 

“Bless you.” I laughed. 

“Dang it, we're almost there.” Aiden pouted. 

“And that's a bad thing?” I asked. 

“I don't like unicorns.” Aiden shook his head. 

“Whoa really?” I felt excited. 

“Unicorn farms, best known for the sweet bread they make.” Kuro purred. 

“We can stay there, before we drop down to sky pit. All this walking is Making me tired.” Aiden yawned. 

“It's not even that late yet.” Kuro hissed. 

“It will be when we get there, win some gold and eat till we can't eat no more!” Aiden beamed.

“Well hotshot has a idea for gold

Meaning he should be the one who gets it, I don't feel comfortable being a part of your ideas” Kuro brushed his hand in his hair. Aiden gave me a sly smile. 

“Let's get there already.” I quicken my pace. Kuro kept the pace beside me. Aiden didn't want to be passed and went faster as well. 

“Are you guys hungry?!” Aiden smiled happily. 

“A little?” I replied. 

“Not good enough!” Aiden pouted. 

Looking ahead it was as if we was walking into a fair, rides, stands stuff everywhere. 

“Doesn't look like a farm.” I half said to myself. 

“Yup! The people here love to Par-TY!” Aiden laughed. 

“I got a bad feeling. Princess please stay close.” Kuro sighed. 

“Ha! They still have my tickets!” Aiden was ahead of us with a red bag, guessing it was full of tickets for the games. 

“Good idea, plus I don't like crowds.” I sighed at the idea of being in annoying long lines. 

“Come on before the idiot gets upset.” Kuro walked over to where Aiden was, hands on his sides tail twitching. Something really was bugging him. I did a quick jog to catch up to them both. 

“Here here! You two can have some of my tickets! I'm Going to take the rest and enter an eating contest! I'll win us the money!” Aiden look very excited, he nearly threw the tickets at us before running off. 

“Well, anything you want to do?” I asked Kuro eyeing the handful of tickets I had been given. 

“I've never been to anything like this.” Kuro said shyly. 

“Well one thing I know about fairs, if it's anything like in my world we have fun.” I had a grin on my face. Kuro gave me a look as if he was ready to run away. I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. I looked around at all the colorful stands, my eyes fell into something Kuro might like. 

“Let's go this one!” I pulled him over. 

“Hello! Hello! May I help you two?

It be one ticket each try!” A big guy with puffy orange hair beamed. I pulled two tickets and gave them to him. We both got a small little net and was led to a kids pool with a bunch of different fish.kuro look excited about the fish. Has to be a cat thing I told myself. 

“It's easy use the net and the fish is yours!” The guy roared. Looking at him more closely reminded me of a lion. 

“I'll try.” Kuro half said to himself before Getting as close as he close eyeing his target. He quickly try to catch it with his net. He looked disappointed when his net broke. I laughed at him. 

“Gentle and slow, wins this one.” I smiled as I slowly followed a yellow fish before pulling it out of the water. The lion brought over a water bag for me to drop The fish into. 

“Neet.” Kuro purred. 

“Here.. let's find something else.” I handed him the bag with the fish before heading down the path looking at the many other games. 

“Can I.. can I eat it?” Kuro asked eyeing our new fish. 

“Sure.” I had a feeling he would ask or have already done that. I heard a gulping sound that made me Look his way. He looked happy, and the fish was gone he discarded the bag in a nearby bin. “How about this one?” I asked but was already dragging him over to what looked like a mini rollercoaster. 

“Uh..sure.” Kuro replied. 

“Oi! You two hurry up two seats left! That be one ticket each!” A voice yelled at us to hurry. We have been lucky the lines where small so far, some of the other things had longer lines and I didn't want to take part in. I hurried and climbed into the seat Kuro followed. He looked nervous when they locked us into the seats. The ride pulled us back slowly before shooting forward. I was surprised at how fast it had moved forward, it looked like a small ride from the outside but we went underground. It was dark you could hear the cries of others on the ride with us. Up, down to the right it pulled us with no hint of slowing down. Up ahead it reminded me of the monster that had took my from my world. It face coming closer, the air warmed. Cries and cheering for louder. It's mouth opened as we entered. Light felt blinding as we popped back up under ground the ride slowed to a stop. I looked over at Kuro who had a new wind blowed hairstyle that was all pushed back. He smiled at me, before quickly helping me pull my hood back up. 

“Just in case.” Kuro smiled at me.

“Thanks, nice hair Kuro.” I laughed. Kuro ruled his hands in his hair messing it up to look more like it normally would. “Silly it didn't look bad.” I pouted. 

We went on other rides but none was nearly as fun but I was enjoying it in this place called unicorn farms. I started eyeing food stands as we walked passed them,everyone here looked as if they were enjoying themselves. 

“Hungry?” Kuro asked. 

“We don't have any money.” I sighed. 

“Excuse me but how much is the bread?” Kuro asked. 

“Five tickets or five gold.” A horned lady told him. 

“We take one please.” Kuro bought a fairly lard piece of bread, before leading me to some near by tables. Ripping a small half for himself he gave me the largest part. I took a bite of the soft, sweet bread. It was almost as if eating cotton candy. 

“Sweets… mind if I have

Some?” A playful voice came from

Behind. I let out a loud yip in surprise when the stranger came from behind grabbing my breasts. 

“Hey! The hell!” I pulled away throwing the bread without meaning too. 

“I'll take that, there there now everyone's happy yes?” The voice came from a girl how look a little larger than me. She had sandy blonde hair, short ears and a large fluffy striped tail. 

“I gotta go, thanks for the bread.” She laughed as she ran away into the crowd. I felt violated being touched so easily by a stranger. 

“You okay?” Kuro’s voice was close. I hadn't notice he was no longer sitting, or of how unhappy he looked now. 

“Here.” Kuro sighed sitting beside me handing me some more of the little bread he had. 

“Thanks.” A few mouthfuls of bread later, I checked to see how many tickets we had left so we could get some More bread. 

“There gone!” I searched harder, checking all and any pockets. 

“What?” Kuro asked taking the hint and checking for the tickets he had on himself. 

“That thieving raccoon.” Kuro hissed. 

“Well we might as well go find Aiden.” I got to my feet looking for anything hitting at finding the eating contest Aiden was talking about. Who was that Girl I wonder, i'm not too upset about the loss of our tickets. Aiden had a lot anyways, I noticed Kuro eyeing everything around him carefully.

“Kuro..Let's get out of here.” I sighed.

“I should have been more careful, We can't just let anyone get close like that.” kuros ears flattened, still looking for the Raccoon that stole from us. He walked to my side jestering that he was ready to go. We followed the path in silence, It was uncomfortable once I noticed how close kuro was. Seem he was playing bodyGuard looking at all those around us as new enemies. He really wanted that bread or really is a protective companion that I've been keeping with me. I felt his arm bump into mine, feeling as if he had burned me where he had touched. What is wrong with me? I quickened my pace to fine Aiden.

“You okay?” Kuro asked me. 

“Yeah..”. I suddenly felt a sense of peace, I wanted to do nothing just be. My eyes feel into a creature of pure magic. Never in my life would I have believed I'd see such a thing. I wanted to be near it, touch it. Just stare forever. it was a white almost silver looking horse long messy hair. its dark eyes feel onto me, heart gave me a pinch I felt uneasy I couldn't breathe nor look away. 

“princess!” Kuro was now in front of my face very close. I felt like something was just taken away from me I was unsure what it was. 

“We must leave this area.” Kuro was pushing me away blocking my view. I was feeling off, dizzy even. I took a seat looking around I noticed Aiden with a group all excited and having fun in what looked like a weird dance. 

“What was that?” I asked Feeling a headache coming. 

“That was a unicorn, they never have gotten along with dragons that well due to them siding with the mages, with their goal being to take out the dragons and allow everyone else to rise up. There magic is strong.” Kuro explained. 

“Hey, hey hey!” Aiden was running to us. 

“Did you know there was a unicorn near by?” Kuro asked Aiden. 

“Eh? Ya that things been pinned here for years it's mostly harmless.” Aiden yawned. 

“Can we leave?” I sighed. 

“Of course” Kuro purred. 

“Sure I guess… you're the boss.” Aiden sounded disappointed. 

“Sorry I just feel off, where is this sky pit?” I asked Aiden. 

“Hmm maybe an hour walk to the east.” Aiden said while marking note of which way we was going. 

“But before we go! Let's use the rest of my tickets.” Aiden excitement felt overwhelming. 

“I lost the tickets, can we leave?” I asked. 

“You lost them? You lost them?! How? When and where?!” Aiden flailed his arms. 

“Stolen not lost.” Kuro huffed. 

“Why?” Aiden said pouting. 

Getting annoyed I started walking hopping they'd both followed soon. 

“I worked hard for those!” Aiden cried. 

“You sound like a child, lets go the princess is leaving us.” Kuro hissed. 

“My tickets! Why did I give them too you monsters! Why?!” Aiden complained. 

“If you want them so badly why don't you find the thief?” Kuro suggested. 

“Oh! Wait, do we know who took them” Aiden asked. 

“Nope.” Kuro replied. 

“Unless cat.” Aiden pouted. 

“Idiot lizard.” Kuro remarked. 

“Annoying ducklings both of you.” I laughed. 

“Duck?” Aiden question. 

“Nothing.” I waved them to hurry up.


End file.
